


Unwilling Guardians

by Nefaria_Black



Series: To Live in the Shadows [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Augurey, Baby Delphi, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Death Eaters, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/pseuds/Nefaria_Black
Summary: On the day of the Battle, Rodolphus must give up Delphini to the protection of the RowlesWritten for several prompts





	Unwilling Guardians

_Rowle House, May 2 nd, 1998_

Rodolphus had pushed her inside the second she opened the door, and blurted out his plea the next one.

"I need you to keep her safe. I don't know what's happening at Hogwarts, but I can't risk it. It's been too long," he was dishevelled, holding a child wrapped in a blanket close to his chest, "something must have gone wrong."

Rodolphus extended the sleeping bundle to Euphemia, but she did not move at all. Not right away.

She had to take a moment to disperse the yearning in her arms, to keep from launching forward and hold the beautiful child close to her heart.

She had to take a second moment to remind herself that this was wrong. All wrong. Holding on to that child today meant accepting her doom, not her happiness. So she took a small step back.

Rodolphus saw it in her eyes. The change from a witch willing to love a pretty little baby that would be hers to a calculating woman that found herself cornered.

"You're leaving her here then," there was resentment in every syllable, "and why is that? Because I can risk it?"

"Don't play the fool now, Euphemia. It's unbecoming."

He extended Delphini to her once more. The little girl nuzzled against the fluffy folds of her greenish grey blanket, searching for his warmth. How he wanted to hold her close and tight in that second. He forced his emotions back under control. He needed to ascertain Delphini's safety. Because he needed to make sure the girl still had a mother.

Euphemia seethed, crossing her arms, determined not to take the child. She couldn't, but how she wanted to. There was a buzz in her head, just like Thorfinn had warned her. The Lestrange was a skilled _Legillimens_ , and she had never learned _Occlumency_. She shook her head, averting his eyes.

Rodolphus hid is smile, but in that moment he knew he would win this battle. They both knew it. Euphemia had dreamed of a child of her own for years, but Thorfinn had spent fourteen years in Azkaban and she had never been able to carry a child to term. Not before his arrest, and certainly not after his release. Rodolphus knew all that. He had spent months planting the idea in Thorfinn’s mind, knowing that he would carry the seed all the way to the witch before him, and nurture it in her mind.

They also knew that Euphemia could indeed risk it. She had never actively participated in the Dark Lord’s cause; there was no mark on her left forearm. If Thorfinn were to die today, she would be the widow of a war hero. If Thorfinn were to be captured today, she would be the wife of a convicted Death Eater, one to be given to the Dementors soon enough, he was sure. If her house was stormed by Aurors in the aftermath, she could claim the girl as being hers and her husband’s. She had kept away from the world ever since the war had started, no one would challenge her words. No one would ever imagine the true origins of the girl he held.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to hold her. You’ve always wanted a child, this is your chance. Take it. Take her.”

“Really, Rodolphus, really? That’s the card you choose to play? Throwing the fact that I’m barren in my face won’t help your cause.” Rodolphus realized he might have played the wrong card indeed. Euphemia had never come to terms with not being a mother. She usually kept her distance from children, and they were always a touchy subject.

“Just watch her for a while, Euphemia. I need to check on Bella-”

“Don’t pretend you’re doing this just so that you can go check on your deranged wife, Rodolphus! Admit it,” Euphemia now had to hold her elbows to prevent her arms from reaching for the soft blanket, “you’re afraid. You’re doing this because you think there’s a chance that the Dark Lord will fail.”

“Hush, Euphemia! Have you gone mad? That’s treason. He will punish you for saying that.”

“If your fears become true, there will be absolutely no punishment. And where will that leave me? Stuck to this child of his,” her lips curled in disgust, “born only to be of use to him, and none of the usual reasons to have offspring.” Still, her eyes lingered on the warm looking bundle, on the wisp of black curls fallen over a smooth, pale forehead.

“The Dark Lord will not fail,” there was absolute devotion, absolute faith in his voice, “and Bella will come for her daughter after the Battle. You need only take care of Delphini for a few hours.”

 _Delphini_ , Euphemia registered, _the girl’s name is Delphini_. Rodolphus saw it happen in her eyes and knew he was one step closer.

“And if Bellatrix dies?” There was malice in Euphemia’s eyes, and she knew that she had delivered a powerful blow, for she saw Rodolphus hands cling to the blanket for a second, and his throat bob. A step back.

“Then the Dark Lord himself will come for his heiress.”

“Not you?”

“Leaving his child with you and going to Hogwarts marks me to die. Disobedience is not taken lightly by our Master, and you know it. I was given direct orders to not let her out of my sight.”

Euphemia snorted. And in that moment Rodolphus knew she could see through his cover. He wouldn’t throw himself on a path to death, not willingly. No, he knew something must have gone wrong, and now she knew he knew. He needed to obtain the upper hand once more. So he decided to play his trump card.

He carefully angled the bundle in his arms. The ten-month-old baby was on display now. A treasure of a sight, a pretty jewel being dangled in front of coveting eyes. Rodolphus heard Euphemia let out a sigh of wonder. Then he pushed further. This was break it or make it. He kept his eyes on the baby, but he spoke to her.

“Stop pretending, Euphemia. You want her. You want to raise her with Thorfinn. Just think of all the praise you’ll earn from our Master, of when he rewards the two of you for raising her. You know Bellatrix is not fit to raise a child; she loves chaos and pain too much. You know the Malfoys have fallen from grace. There’s only you for her.”

“You won’t be there for her?”

“I’ll be dead.” He caressed Delphini’s cheek, missing her already.

Then he watched Euphemia’s arms open and reach for Delphini, a silent plea. Only then did he raise his eyes to her, as he stepped closer and extended the little girl. Euphemia was silent for long minutes, just staring in wonder.

“And if the Dark Lord fails? How will I provide for her?”

Rodolphus held back a laugh. Slytherin through and through, the both of them. Cornered she may be, Euphemia knew how to play the game. She already had her treasure, but she wanted more.

“Both my gold and that of the Malfoy’s will make its path to your vault. That was part of the deal I discussed with Thorfinn.”

“So you will not come for her?”

“Not for a long time. I’ll be a fugitive. If I ever get caught, there will be questions about her, they’ll cast spells, they’ll find out the truth. Want do you think they’ll do to her? They left their saviour to be raised by Muggles.”

Euphemia held Delphini closer to her chest, already feeling the need to protect her. She looked so frail. Euphemia’s brow frowned. This wasn’t over yet, Rodolphus thought. But then Delphini stirred, made a little sound, and opened her wide eyes. She looked up, and instead of crying, she smiled.

Rodolphus knew then that he would never hold Delphini again, and his arms hurt already. But he needed to get to Hogwarts now. He was about to turn when Euphemia spoke again.

“I can't believe you did this to me. You've ruined my life.”

She said those words to him, but her eyes were on her. Adoring, marvelling, loving. Rodolphus took one last look at the child he wished were his, and then kept his eyes steady on Euphemia’s forehead. She eventually looked up from her trance, and their eyes locked.

He had to be sure. Yes, she did feel like he was ruining her life by trusting her with this baby. Yes, she was drowning in disbelief that she was being given a chance at motherhood. But how she had wanted it, craved it. She had had dreams of something happening to him, and to Bella, and to the Malfoys, just so that she could have Delphini.

“And how is giving you Delphini ruining your life?”

“She’s poison. You know that. A poison so sweet I’ll want more and more of it,” she was now smiling to the girl in her arms, but there was regret in her voice, “and you won’t keep me from having it.”

“I couldn’t keep myself.”

He extended his hand to caress Delphini’s forehead one last time. Then he turned, leaving without looking back, without another word. He should tell Euphemia about all the things the little girl liked and disliked. About the way she slept better if her crib was by a window and she could see the stars. About the way she liked to gnaw on apple slices after her soup. But he couldn’t. His other poison awaited.

Euphemia never saw him leave, too enthralled to notice anything but the child in her embrace. She would sleep in her rooms, she decided. She would keep her close at all times. Even if a little something, at the back of her mind, told her to be cautious with the born of Darkness.

There was no more word of Rodolphus that day. Bellatrix never came running through her doors to retrieve her treasure. The Dark Lord never returned for his prophetic offspring. Just like Thorfinn never made it home.

And Euphemia's willingness to love departed in the face of his absence. For the girl was poison, and she had no one to love her for.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and Challenges  
> Creative Collection Challenge: Pairing - Euphemia Rowle; Dialogue - I can't believe you did this to me. You've ruined my life  
> Caffeine Awareness Challenge: Black Coffee - Write about a bitter person  
> Jewel Challenge: Nuumite Bracelet - Write about something/someone providing protection  
> 365 Prompts Challenge: 154. Item – Blanket


End file.
